


Lying Awake

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Biting, Consensual, M/M, Somnophilia, lovng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: As leader of the Marmora, it can be hard to fall asleep when you have so many people relying on you. Thankfully he has a loving and understanding mate who offered a small relief for him when the night hours get rough.





	Lying Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I missed my good boys and wanted to do something fluffy and kinky with them.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Has not been beta read.

It could be hard to fall asleep at times.

The dark, blank ceiling filled his vision as the thoughts continue to remain loud and clear in his head, almost echoing through it. It kept him awake as he tried hard to settle. But how could he settle with all these outcomes playing in his head?

His people were always risking their lives. They had to with their line of work if they wanted to dismantle the empire. They could be discovered at any time and they'd all end up dead or enslaved for their treachery against Emperor Zarkon. Just the thought of losing them all made his heart pang in his chest—

Kolivan is jolted from his thoughts when that familiar tail gently wraps around his leg. The familiar weight of one of those strong arms slip around his waist and pull him close to the large body of his mate, Antok who gently rears his head on Kolivan's shoulder.

A rare smile slowly touches Kolivan's face as he slips his hand up the other's arm.

He loved seeing Antok so at ease. His scarred face lax and his large ears flopped down as he is in just his briefs. He felt so nice and warm under fhe blankets and if he wanted, the larger galra could just roll over and lay on top of Kolivan and just become a living blanket. A deep rumbling purr leaves his sleeping, adorable mate. All Kolivan wanted right then was to kiss over that handsome face and feel over that familiar form that has always been by his side.

_You know, Kolivan, if you ever have trouble sleeping you're more than welcome to fuck me if it helps you destress._

Kolivan felt his cheeks heat up, remembering the suggestion that borderlined as an offer. He had been a little surprised that Antok would make such an offer, though it certainly wasn't unappealing. In fact watching him sleep now it only grew more appealing as he listens to his mate's breathing. Soft snd deep...

_You don't even have to wake me up! Look on nights where it's ok I'll leave my blade on the night stand and on nights it isn't I'll leave it under the pillow. Does that work for you?_

Slowly, he pushed himself up to look at the night stand...and there it was. Kolivan took in a slow breath and he slowly feels over Antok's body. Over the scars that decorated his chest and shoulders from years of his gladiator days, over the familiar strong muscles with a touch of softness along his stomach.

He pressed a soft kiss to Antok's neck, slowly mouthing over the familiar mark that told others that he was his. Just like the bitemark between Kolivan's shoulder blades that he was Antok's.

A quiet noise escape his sleeping mate as he slowly slides his hands down to tug the briefs off his hips, "Mmmm..."

Kolivan kisses down Antok's neck slowly and gently took the other's cock into his hands. He slipped under the blankets a little to rest his head on his mate's chest and carefully pumps his cock. He could feel the length twitching slightly in his grip as it hardens slowly. As he strokes his mate he moved his other hand to gently rub at his slit.

The folds twitch at the sudden touch as Kolivan traces over them. Already slick was forming from the crevice as he slowly slips a finger into him. He licked his lips as his own cock twitches softly.

There's a small shiver of excitement that goes down his spine. He listened as Antok made those sleepy noises before him as he slowly works him open, stretching him slowly.

"Stars you're so perfect..." he whispered softly, "Perfect and strong..." he nuzzles him softly, taking in the familiar scent that made him feel safe...safe and secured.

He bites his lip as he feels Antok clench around his fingers when he curls them. _Stars I love you so much..._

_..._

Antok shivered and gave a small grunt, eyes opening a little before drooping closed again and moaning softly. Hips rock into his as his slit clenches around the cock sliding in into him before slipping out until just the tip remained before repeating.

Soft lips mouth up his chest to his neck and for a moment he feels teeth lightly brush over the mark.

One of his legs is lifted slightly to get a better angle as he felt the tip brush over his spot. The pleasure that spreads through him is warm and creatures a delicious, needy ache that makes his thighs tremble. The pace was slowly growing faster and harder but still retained some restraint as Kolivan finds a steady rhythm

"Mmmmm...haaa..." Antok breathes softly, as he slides his arms subconsciously around the other with a mewl.

A quiet purr leaves the Leader when he feels his mate's head resting atop his. He slowly starts to suckle at the mating mark with a soft smile forming. He feels Antok holding him a little tighter as he feels his climax slowly approaching. His breathing starts to grow ragged when Antok's slit gives a particularly hard clench as if trying to keep him from pulling out again.

Kolivan bared his fangs when he could almost taste his release, feeling Antok's grip grow almost vice like even when asleep. He bites down over the mark.

"..Oh...!" Antok gasps, eyes opening and blinking sleepily. A quiet mewl escapes him as he came to the feeling of cum slowly filling him in powerful spurts.

A growl escapes Kolivan as he remains still a moment, staying inside his mate to make sure he was completely emptied inside the other. Slowly as he came down from the pelasured high, he pulls back to gently lick and clean the mark before he feels a kiss to his head. He blushes and looks up at him sheepishly when Antok gives him a sleepy, knowing smile.

"Heh...That help Koli?" he purred as Kolivan yawned softly and slowly wraps his arms around him and nod.

Kolivan looked up at him as Antok sleepily leaned down and kissed him softly on the nose. The Leader smiled tiredly as the stress if only just for a little bit, had subsided and his mind calmed.

"Kay...sleep now.." Antok yawned deeply before he pulled the blankets over their heads and smiles as he nods off and holds him.

A content smile touches Kolivan’s lips before he nods off. Stars he’s the luckiest mate in the entire universe.

He wouldn’t trade this for anything.


End file.
